Foreveratrix
'''The Foreveratrix, '''or the Infinite Infinitrix, is a combination of Evil Ben's Infinitrix, Ben in Ben 10: Ultimate Power's Infinitrix, Good Albedo's Infinitrix, the prototype omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Omnitrix, and the sword Ascalon. There is only one rule: #Please suggest more ideas for the continued orgin in the "comments" section. Origin The orginal design was said to have been created by Sir George and Azmuth. After Sir George had defeated Diagon, Azmuth saw his potential as a omnimatrix weilder. So, using Azmuth's knowledege, the fighting skills of Sir George, and the legendary sword known as Ascalon, they created the Foreveratrix. However, Sir George became addicted to slaying Diagon once and for all. He attempted to take it from Azmuth, but Azmuth stole the sword Ascalon, turning George into the old man he was. Azmuth, know realizing that George would return and try to obtain his possesions, separated the Foreveratrix into three Infinimatrixes or Infinitrixes for short. Azmuth then stuck the sword Ascalon into Diagon's heart, knowing that only someone that was truly worthy could use the sword's true powers. He started working on the prototype Omnitrix afterwards. Afterwards, in Evil Ben's dimension, before he was evil, Ben had learned about the Foreveratrix through Vilgax right before his ship blasted the behavior reverser by accident. He knew that it would be his "ultimate goal". He traveled through alternate dimensions, but none of them contained his prize. He then found out that a chain of realities contained clues about its location (BTMT, B10 U4A, POTO, BTUP). Evil Ben sought down Azmuth, but failed. He knew that in order to make it, he must have 2 infinitrixes. So, he teleported to Bellwood Park in BTUP, where BTUP Ben and Good Albedo were. He "Easily" defeated them and fused the three infinitrixes, making an incomplete model of it. He then stole Ascalon, the prototype omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, and the Omnitrix and formed the complete Foreveratrix. After the battle on Evil Ben's ship, it was blown into space, probably never to be seen again. Appearance It is green. It basicly looks like the Ultimatrix. It has three Omnitrix dials on it when you hit a certain button. The first one to represent regular forms. The second one for the user to go ultimate when they are a regular form. The third one for the user to go infinite when they are an ultimate form. Users *Evil Ben *Ben Tennyson Only in half of Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses. It was launched into space afterwards. Known Aliens Unlocked Regular Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Ripjaws *Badaboom *FrostBite *Splicer *Scorch *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *NRG *Electrohacker *Benmummy *Rath *Big Chill *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Arcticguana *Spitter *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Clockwork *Blox *Feedback *Gravattack *Nanomech *Lodestar *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *ChamAlien *Swampfire *Buzzshock *Humungousaur *Eye Guy *Spidermonkey *Way Big *Jury Rigg *Echo Echo *Way Big *Fasttrack *Reptalien *Rockhard *Omen *Timelapse *Joker *Goop *Jetray *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Alien X (locked) *DNBen *Andromea *Muscleman *Ball Weevil *Overflow *Frost Bite *Scorch *Manaflow *Solar *Smallarge *Gasket *Shellhead *BenKrakken *Bengluto *Mudluck *BenKraab Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Smallarge Infinite Forms *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Jetray *Infinite Goop Foreveratrix Modes *Green: Active *Red: Recharging *Blue: Recalibrating *Yellow: Scaning DNA *Purple: Being Hacked *Orange: Radiation Detected *White: Error *Black: Turned Off Gallery Forevertrix for An Anony mous User .jpg Forevertrix for An Anonymous User .jpg|Forevertrix by Poptropica123123 Foreveratrix by Chris.png|Foreveratrix by Lego Master Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse